


How Lovely to Meet You

by toofenen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, WHOOOOOO, is me, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofenen/pseuds/toofenen
Summary: This is not in the future or anything. This is just me making up something that could have POSSIBLY happened during the time of the Eddisodes.





	1. College Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Tom/Tord fanfic. My apologies. Also I wrote this at exactly 1:12 AM. Very sorry for my lack of skills.
> 
> Also I've never posted on here... I'm going to screw up so bad.

In my head I went over my to-do list. There were still a million things that still needed to be done. Quickly estimating, it would probably take three or four years to finish. I scribbled a few notes on a spare sheet a paper that was on top of the coffee table. I felt the wood buzz and the beautiful voices of the backstreet boys filled the air. I picked up my phone. Edd was calling me.

I began the call and Edd immediately started talking. No introductions. “Hey Tord! I want you to meet my friend from college! I’m bringing him to the house right now actually. So be prepared.” He faked an evil voice when he said that.

“What do you mean right now? I’m not ready for guests at all!” I looked down at my legs. I wasn’t even wearing pants. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were bringing someone over earlier?”

“You’ll be fine. Just be fully clothed and ready for conversation.”

“That’ll never happen.”

“The conversation part? Or the fully clothed one?”

“Both.”

“Well, fake it till you make it.”

“Fake being clothed?”

“You know what I mean. Anyways I got to go. Also you’re on speaker phone.” The call ended.

Fuck. I already made a fool out of myself in front of someone new.

* * *

 

I twiddled my thumbs. New people made me nervous. There’s a reason I stick to my usual group of friends. I didn’t know why Edd had insisted that I meet one of his college friends. Not like they’re going to be that interesting anyways. They went to _college_. Friggin nerds. I heard the door open, and I stood up. Edd stood in the door way with a boy who had the worst posture. Black eyes immediately stood out to me. Or were they just eye sockets? I’d never have the guts to ask.

“Tord, Tom. Tom, Tord.” Edd gestured from me to the boy, and the boy to me. “Tom is my friend from college and Tord is my friend from grade school.” His cheery attitude emanating from his voice. “You guys are both swell guys, so I thought you would be good friends!”

With a small smile Tom stuck his hand out to me. “Nice to meet you Tord.”

I liked his voice.

“Nice to meet you as well.” I grabbed his hand and shook it. Acutely aware of how hard I was shaking his hand. “What did you… study?” I cursed myself. That was the right way of phrasing it right? What made me think I knew college lingo? “Is that how it’s phrased? I never went to college.”

Tom sat down across from where I was sitting before and laughed. “Lucky. I wish I never went to college. They were the worst years of my life.” He sat cross legged and leaned over his legs. “I studied Neuropsychology.”

What the fuck even is that? Making something up to keep the conversation going, I said, “That sounds professional.”

“It’s a waste of my money that’s what. I never did anything with that ‘knowledge.’” Tom’s tone was light and absolutely enchanting. He leaned back in the chair and looked a little to the right of me. “Didn’t you say we were going somewhere?”

I hadn’t even noticed Edd go into the other room right behind me. He was putting away some package that was sitting at the front door. He stuck his head out and said with his giant smile, “Yup! We’re going to meet up with Matt at that Zoo that just got remodeled. You guys have both already met Matt.”

“How could I forget?” I fiddled with the strings of my hoodie. The ends were starting to get frayed with how often I played with the ends. “I didn’t even know there was a new Zoo around here…”

“Really? It’s been in almost every other ad.” Tom got up from the chair and followed Edd to the front door. He shoved on a pair of black and white checkered shoes.

Odd taste.

I got up from my chair and followed the two of them. “I don’t really have the time to watch TV nowadays.” I’ve got… projects… to work on instead.

Edd tapped his chin as he opened the front door for us. “You never do leave your room.”

Tom shot me a sly smile. “A little shady huh, Tord.”

I could feel my face get hot. There’s no way he knew what I was doing. So why was I so nervous? I put the back of my hand to my mouth to hide my cheeks. “It only sounds shady if you say it is.” My voice quivered a bit and I couldn’t control the volume. I was so friggin nervous. “Anyways, which way to the Zoo?”


	2. Guinea Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the zoo... yay... I have no clue if the summary is necessary for each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I have no schedule for this. Next, thank you for people leaving kudos! I didn't expect anyone to see this for like... months.

I hung behind with Tom as Edd got tickets to get in. Matt still hadn’t shown up. I didn’t know what to do with my hands, so I just shoved them into my sweatshirt. Tom didn’t do anything with his hands and yet he seemed so cool. I aspired to have that self-confidence.

While my hands were in my pockets among my various knick-knacks that I hadn’t bothered to take out of my pockets, my phone started to buzz. When I looked at my phone the ego filled picture of Matt filled my screen. I accepted the call. That was probably the most amount of calls I’d ever get in one day.

I could hear Matt panting on the other line. “I’m very close! I would have driven… But I lost my car.”

“How do you loose a car?”

“I’m not quite sure, but it happened.” He gave his voice a wistful tone. “You just have to accept it!”

“Well what else am I supposed to do? Just hurry up. Edds getting the tickets.”

“Righty O Daddy-o!”

“Don’t ever say that again.” I had to shake the uncomfortableness off when he said that. After I shoved my phone into my pockets, I walked over to Edd and said, “Matt’s being a bit of a dunce, but he’ll be here soon.”

“Great!” He pumped his fists, the tickets clenched in his hands. “I can’t wait to see the guinea pigs!”

Tom went over with a hand on the back of his neck. “There are no guinea pigs in Zoos.”

Crestfallen, Edd let his arms drop to his sides.

“Hey guys!” Matt called out. He was charging across the parking lot toward us.

“MATT!” Edd said, his mood immediately up again. “Now that we’re all together, It’s Zoo time!”

Edd and Matt charged toward the entrance, and to my surprise, Tom hung back and walked with me. “You don’t look as excited as the rest of them.” Tom had a lazy smile on his face, as if smiling was just a natural thing.

“I’m just not going to put more energy into running when I’m going to get there anyway.”

“Odd state of mind, but okay.”

“Well then, why aren’t you charging ahead?”

“It be kind of rude to leave you alone to walk by yourself.”

My face grew hot again. I couldn’t understand why my face kept doing that. “Well that’s very kind of you.” I lifted my arm to my face to hide the redness. There is now way that the blush, that I don’t even know why it was there, wouldn’t show through my pasty skin.

He smirked at me. “No need to be all flustered about it.”

“I’m not flustered!” As the words left my mouth I realized how childish I sounded.

“Sure man.” Tom pulled my other arm out of my pockets and slipped his fingers between mine. “Come on! We don’t want to miss the ‘guinea pigs,’ do we?” He pulled me toward the entrance in a hurry.

My face was on fire by now. Is this a normal thing he does? Does he normal hold hands with just everybody? I kept my other arm practically stapled to my face. “No to miss the guinea pigs would be just a travesty.” I let myself get pulled by him. The only thing was, his hands were extremely warm. It made my clammy hands feel odd.

* * *

 

An hour had passed, and I was very tempted to make up an excuse to go home. But I would feel guilty. And I needed to be guilt free, a clean slate. After a while, Edd was finally convinced that guinea pigs weren’t a thing. At least in _that_ zoo. We had somehow wondered in the direction of the food court, which all of us were fine with stopping at.

With a fancy flip of his wallet, Matt smiled with pride. “I shall pay! Because someone gave me money just before I came here.” He turned to face all of us. “What do you guys want to eat?”

Edd had pure admiration in his eyes, “YOU GOT MONEY?”

“What did you even do?” I asked. It didn’t seem like any of them really had jobs.

“I’m not quite sure.”

Tom muttered, “Jesus this guy’s a mess.”

“I just did what the guy told me, and he said to come back tomorrow.” Matt shrugged.

“That’s called a job Matt.” I stepped forward to look at the menu. It was poorly made, and I could hardly see the tiny text. But it was super friggin cheap. Which was something that I would have never expected. “I’ll just have curly fries. I’m not that hungry…”

“Hey, can it be a large? Curly fries are the best.” A satisfied smile was on his face. “Also a hot dog.”

I have to share my fries? Dang.


	3. Katsup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly fries are the friggin best. And if you think not, I respect your opinion, but I will challenge you to a duel myself

               “Ketchup is disgusting.” Tom squinted at me.

               I leaned back in my chair, the farthest I could move my head away from him without moving my butt. “The fact that you eat fries without ketchup disgusts me.”

               “Well, aren't I just a freak of nature?” He had pursed his lips and moved his head as if he was a twelve-year-old girl mocking someone. “But just put the ketchup to the side! That way everyone wins.” He shoved some fries to the side and gestured to the newly made clearing on the greasy paper.

               Part of me didn’t want to do it purely out of spite. But, Edd and Matt were there, and they would have yelled at me for being stubborn. So reluctantly, I squirted a large blob in the center of the spot. I straightened my posture again.

               I immediately regretted it when Tom leaned toward me and smirked. “Why thank you!”

               My testosterone levels had been drastically damaged. If the others hadn’t been there, I would have slathered ketchup _everywhere_. I just had to settle with a menacing squint.

~*~

               Edd flipped the radio on and ear bleeding heavy metal started blasting throughout the car.

               “Edd you don’t change that, and I’ll stab you myself.” I grunted. “It’s bad enough I have to share the backseat…”

               Tom scoffed. “Well my sincerest apologies.”

               I kind of fumed, but I didn’t let his fake manners get to me too much. He was super fucking short after all. “Thank you, Tom. But something tells me it isn’t that sincere.” I leaned against the window and stared outside. I felt like a baby each time I opened my mouth to respond to him. For some reason picking a fight with him was just too easy. Despite that I still felt bad for giving in and bickering so much.

               But the dang heavy metal in the back ground was not helping in the slightest. Lucky for me Matt, who graciously took the passenger seat started to flip through some radio stations. The white noise from the various stations made the ride back home all the drowsier.

               My vision was fluttering between the dark red of my eyelids and the soft pink of the sky that was slowly turning black. Eventually my eyelids felt heavy enough to stay closed, but then I felt a thud against my side. I turned my head to see Tom had slipped out of the car buckle and was leaning against me, his face facing away from me.

               I stage whispered to Edd, “Hey! Tom fell asleep! What do I do?”

               “All he did was fall asleep…” Matt looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

               “Yeah that’s not the problem! He fell asleep on _top_ of me.”

               Edd jabbed a finger toward the trunk of the car. “There might be blanket in the back. And don’t worry about him conking out. I’m surprised he didn’t fall asleep earlier actually. Most of his college experience was sleeping.”

               “Lucky.” Matt muttered.

               “Oh shush.” I told Matt. “You didn’t even go to college.” I reached an arm over Tom’s head and the seat head, and I grabbed an old fleece blanket from the trunk. The texture made it seem like it was meant for a dog.

               The car made the familiar bump into our drive way and I looked up toward the two in the front. “I thought we were taking Tom home?”

               “Nah.” Edd pulled the keys out of the car. “He doesn’t have a home.”

               “That’s fairly blunt.” Matt frowned. “Is he going to stay with us till he gets one?”

               Edd looked down at his keys and played around with the rings. “Actually, I was thinking that since we have an extra room, he could move in with us…”


	4. Weed Socks

I rubbed the space just below my wrist in thought. Under normal circumstances, there would be nothing wrong with letting him stay with us. But I had commitments and promises I had to keep. And this was something I had to keep from others. I’ve been doing a good job so far, Edd and Matt still have no clue. It also probably has to do with them being dull enough not to notice me adding an entire extension to our house. But, I’d like to think I’m stealthy as well.

However, Tom seems smart. Looking at him, I realized how funny his hair looked.I smiled as I poked at his gravity defying hairstyle. It was surprisingly soft. Laughing at his hair, I thought about how, as a person, I wouldn’t mind Tom living with us. He genuinely seemed like a good person.

~*~

Me and Matt helped carry Tom into the house. He wasn’t too heavy, but his shoes kept wanting to slip off. Eventually we just pulled off his shoes and carried them in. Tom’s socks had marijuana plants all over them, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey Edd. You should get me weed socks for Christmas.”

“Oh.” Matt said. “I was wondering why little plans were on his socks.” Matt dropped Tom’s legs on the couch.

I jokingly knocked on Matt’s head. “Is there any brain left in there?”.

“Nope. My severe depression sucked it all logic out of me.” He let the silence hang in the air for a while. “Anyways, I’ll get him a blanket.”

I sat right in front of Tom’s legs and laughed. “Well then. Another very blunt statement from us.”

“Yeah it really was.”

I whipped my head around to look at Tom, whose eyes were wide open and had his arms behind his head. “You were awake the whole time?” If I knew he was awake there would have been no way I’d have carried him. Sure, he wasn’t too heavy, but I’m not really fond of spending any of my dwindling energy.

Tom stretched his arms above his head and nodded. “I’m not that heavy of a sleeper. So carrying me from the car definetly woke me up.”

“It would have been nice if you had told us.”

“It’s been so long since someone carried me. Just let me enjoy this, Tord.”

I don’t know why but hearing him say my name made me a little but happy.

“By the way, where’s your accent from?” Tom asked.

“I’m Norwegian. Why?”

“No reason. I just haven’t heard that many accents in my lifetime.” He then closed his eyes turned away from me to fall asleep.

 I wondered whether or not the couch was actually comfortable or not.


	5. Satanism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies to people who already read this chapter before me noting this. This chapter changes to Tom’s point of view, just by the way.

Everything felt heavy and my legs were sweating like crazy. I threw the blanket off and slapped my cheeks. Physical pain is a sure was to get the sleep out of your eyes. Besides a good shot of steroids. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was not in my shabby bed. Then I remembered I didn’t have a bed anymore. Kicking the air, I groaned. “Stupid friggin lady.”

I heard someone sigh and turned my head to see Matt sipping something that looked vaguely like a liquid. “I understand, dear Todd.”

“It’s Tom.”

“Yes, I know Timothy.” Matt set down his mug. “Lady troubles are very much prominent when it comes to the life of a young man.” Matt wasn’t quite looking at me, his eyes had a wistful look, and I swear wind was blowing through his hair.

“What? No! That’s not what I meant.”

The wind suddenly stopped. “Oh, really? Who were you talking about then?”

I sighed and walked over to the counter Matt was leaning against. “My land lady. She kicked me out under the grounds that I ‘hadn’t paid my rent in three months.’ Who even cares about that stuff right?”

Tord joined the conversation as he opened his bedroom door. “probably because that’s how apartments generally work.”

My eyes fixed on Tord for a minute. He looked really nice, even with a bed-

A quick slap from myself brought me back. I don’t even have a freaking house! I can’t even think of that stuff!

“Are you okay?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, it just.” I scrambled for a solid enough reason. “It just dawned on me that I don’t have a house.”

Matt walked to the fridge and asked, “And that warrants a slap to the face?” He pulled out a package of bacon and a ketchup container filled halfway with pancake mix.

Tord slammed his hands on the counter. “I fucking love bacon.”

With a harsh throw of the cabinet door, Matt gasped, his jaw hanging low. “There is no swearing in my good Christian household.”

I raised my hand. “Actually, I’m a Satanist.”

Tord turned to look at me. “Actually?”

“No, not actually.”

Matt pulled out two pans from the cabinet he threw closed earlier and asked me, “Hey, are you religious?”

I jumped onto the counter I was leaning against, completely forgetting I wasn’t in my own house. “You know, I’ve been pretty busy, between being broke and getting kicked out of my house. And honestly, I haven’t genuinely thought about it. I used to be a Jehovah’s Witness though.” After a short pause, I frowned at the two. “Did you seriously believe that I was a Satanist?”

Matt was pouring the pancake mix in the pan and humming slightly. “You never know, Edd knows some weird people.” With shove of his thumb toward Tord he noted, “I mean he knows him.”

“Rude.” Tord sits down on the barstool right behind me. “Make it up to me with extra pancakes.”

“You will get two pancakes, and no more.” Matt waggled his spatula at Tord.

A door swung open with a slightly ticked Edd standing in the door way. “You guys are so obnoxiously loud.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t invite three other people to live in your house.” Tord mused.

I was about to smile in support when I realized that there were only two other people who lived in Edd’s house, besides Edd of course. “Wait, wait, wait…” I squinted at the three of them. “I’m only seeing three people.”

Edd plopped down in the seat next to Tord. “Well that’s probably because you’re not looking down at yourself, Tom.”

My mouth was gaping and the black empty pits I can only pretend are my eyes were bigger than the country of good old Texas. “Are you saying what I think you’re trying to convey to me?” I really, really, REALLY hoped I wasn’t just jumping to conclusions out of desperation. I was very much in need of a house.

“Why the heck do you think I told you to bring your stuff here?” Edd leaned closer. “Why the heck do you think I told you that you could live with us.”

I sucked air through my teeth. “Ah, well you see. I wasn’t really listening.”

Tord let out a laugh.

That alone made me undeniably happy, and beet red. I friggin love his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dooon't wanna go to schoooool. Also thank you for reading.


	6. Blood Shakes

The whole crew helped pile my boxes into my brand-new room. I didn’t have that many boxes anyways but seeing all the boxes being brought in in only two trips made it painfully obvious.

“Well that was easier than I thought it’d be.” Matt huffed. He set down his box with a thud. “What was in my box? A corpse, a bowling ball?”

“No.”

Edd squinted at me. “That was an oddly quick answer, but okay. Whatever floats your boat.”

Matt stifled a giggle.

“What are you laughing about?” Tord plopped onto my new bed, sheets already on.

“Whatever _boats_ your _float_!” Matt looked as if a crab was pinching his insides, he must’ve thought this was the funniest thing in the world.

With a slight smile, I said. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

 

Once all the boxes were stacked as a literal fortress around Tom’s bed, Edd declared that it was time for a snack break. They had all just recently eaten breakfast, but no sane person would turn down a snack.

“Watcha want for drinks guys?” Edd swung open the fridge door.

I sat down in one of the barstools once again. “Well what do you have.”

“Probably anything, our fridge is like a door to the food equivalent of Narnia.”

“Tomato juice.”

Edd dug around for a bit then chucked a protein shake bottle with a thick red liquid at my head.

“Well, color me impressed.” I narrowed my eyes at the bottle before mumbling, “It kind of looks like blood.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.” Tord settled down in the seat right next to me.

“Well that makes me feel _so_ much better about this.”

“Eh, you’d be fine if it was blood.” He smirked. “I’d drink it.”

I rested my head in my hand and slid the bottle toward him. “Then try it.”

He popped open the old bottle and took a quick swing of it, as if it was some alcoholic beverage. Tord smacked his lips and looked off into the distance before slamming the bottle down on the counter and sliding it back to me. “Alas, it’s only tomato.”

Edd was still adventuring through the fridge but managed to stick a thumbs up out from inside. “My perception level is through the _roof_.”

I was about to take a sip of the bottle when my eyes focused on the spot Tord drank from. I turned toward Tord. “Do you wear lip-gloss?”

“Chapstick, my lips are really friggin dry.” He pulled a towel off a little dispenser they had on they counter. “If it bothers you, you can wipe it off.”

My face grew hotter. “I can take it! It’s just chapstick.” I drank the juice, similar to Tord, and slammed it on the counter. I prayed that the heat coming onto my cheeks didn’t show on my face. Trying to ignore the fact that it was an indirect kiss only made me think of it more.

Matt sat with us at the breakfast bar with an unopened bag of cheez ballz. “You guys sure are making a big deal over tomato juice. Tomato juice that’s probably decades old, by the way.”

His last statement started to reach my stomach as my insides slowly turned into a carbonated soda.

“We should really clean out this thing.” Edd said from the inside of the fridge.

“What are you looking for?” Matt asked.

“I’m just going on a journey. A trip down memory lane.”

Matt popped multiple puffs into his mouth. “What have you found?”

“Sauerkraut, a shriveled-up pumpkin, and a fairly large meat pie.”

“I understand the pumpkin, but the reasons for the others escape me.”

If I just closed my eyes and listened to Matt talked, I could imagine a crotchety old man surrounded by dusting bookshelves with the way he talked. Only the old man was gifted with a very young sounding voice. I liked the way he talked though. It made him kind of sound like an idiot. Wanting a reason to tak to Tord, I leaned in close and asked, “Does he really talk all flowery like that?”

Tord leaned in closer and smirked again, “Amazingly, yes.”

If Tord was so easily okay with being in my breathing circle, being roomies might not be the best idea. Or perhaps an amazing idea. I couldn’t quite decide.


	7. Douche's Anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed perspectives again! Whooo, I'm up to three times. It's just third person and it might actually stick this time!

Tom put the box that he had insisted carrying on his bed. His pride and joy laid within those cardboard walls. Tom couldn’t help but hug Susan. The short time Tom had spent apart from her felt like lifetimes to him.

“What are you doing?” Tord snickered from the doorway, his shoulder resting on the frame.

“Embracing my one true love.”

“Well gosh, does that mean I don’t have a chance anymore?” He instantly regretted saying that as he watched the soft pink grow on both of their cheeks. “I’m only kidding, of course!” Hastily, he tried to cover up his awkward attempt at a joke. His hands stuffed in his pockets, Tord walked up to Tom’s bed and sat down. “What is that though?”

“It’s my bass!” Tom smiled proudly, his face practically glowing. “Her name is Susan.”

“Her?”

“Yes, _her_.” He was still holding onto Susan protectively. “I’d appreciate it if you addressed her as such.”

Tord held his hands up in front of him. “My bad.” He then shoved his hands into his pockets and plopped onto the bed next to Tom. “What do you know how to play?”

The blush wasn’t going away on Tom’s cheeks and he desperately tried to ignore it. “I know a number of songs.”

“Do you know that song that every guy who’s trying to pick up chicks knows.”

“Well I mean I don’t tend to pick up chicks.”

“Neither do I, but everyone knows the douche’s anthem.”

“Which is.”

“You know, that song by Oasis.”

“Wonderwall?”

“Yes!” Tord snapped his fingers dramatically. “Douche’s anthem, Wonderwall.”

Tom let out a laugh. “Yeah, I do know Wonderwall. A friend for some reason thought it was very important that I knew Wonderwall.” He raised an eyebrow at Tord. “Did you want me to play Wonderwall so that you could sing along?”

“Aw heck yeah.” He scooted even closer to Tom.

The heat on his face melting him from the inside out, Tom stood up to prop Susan against the wall. “Unfortunately for you, my amp is not here. Some friend of mine wanted to use it for a performance or something.”

Tord groaned and fell backward onto the bed.

“I know, now I can’t, quote on quote, pick you up.”

“Well I mean you probably couldn’t anyway with those noodle arms of yours.”

Tom grabbed his arms defensively. “Screw you man, my arms are like friggin pythons.”

Tord to let out a genuine laugh, which in turn caused Tom to get all flustered. “Who the heck calls their arms pythons?” Tord asked.

Tom sat down again next to Tord and laid down. “Those strong men with the handlebar mustaches. That’s how you can tell I’m the real deal.” Laying down on Tom’s bed, talking about his “noodle arms,” felt nice. Like the good memories you look back on when you feel like shit. Everything is floaty and has a polaroid tint to it. Tord’s laughing made it feel even better.

“I hope you know I’m going to start calling my arms pythons now.”

“I’m glad I made an impact. I only hope it’s for the better.”

“Don’t worry.” Tord’s tone was softer now. “I think it’ll all be fine.”


	8. Molecule Mixer

After the one moment in Tom’s new bedroom, he and Tord’s time together was

different.

With every second longer together, their cheeks grew warmer. With every inch closer to each other, their smiles grew deeper. Tom could barely take it.

Every instance where it was just him and Tord, Tom wanted to book it out of there. Even when the whole household was together. Tom’s hands would sweat and he felt like loosing his lunch. It didn’t help that Tord seemed to always be near him.

Such as today.  
\---  
They weren’t doing anything particularly special. At least in the “eyes” of Tom. Edd has heard there was a new Cola commercial and declared it a household holiday. 

We all shoved ourselves into the battered red couch. Matt was sitting next to Edd, sharing that Cola Day spirit. And Tom was squished up against Tord at the other end. 

Tom was aware of every little thing. He was aware of the unnatural rise and fall of his chest. The clammy feeling of his palms. And the tiniest touch of Tord’s skin against Tom’s shoulders knees.

“Does he realize?” Tom thought. “Is it just me whose hyper or aware of our molecules mixing?” All of this only made his hands grow clammier and the butterfly party in his stomach grow bigger.

Tom glanced over at Tord. Dressed in red basket ball shorts and a white tank, Tord didn’t seem to care one bit about the situation. He was intently staring down at his phone, messaging someone named Pat. The contact photo was a picture of someone’s foot. 

Tord did not realize the molecule mixer that was conspiring. Tom could feel it. Or maybe, he just didn’t care. Somehow, everything in Tom sunk. Deep down wanted Tord be as jittery as he was. 

Tom slapped himself in the face. 

“What the heck Tom!” Tord turned away from his phone and grabbed Tom’s hand. 

“What?”

Matt looked over Tord at Tom. “Again, Terrence? Is this a recurring thing?”

Tom shrugged at looked at his hand. “I guess?”

Tord moved his face in close to Tom’s. “Stop it, you Jehovah’s Witness.”

Tom’s face was a forest fire, and his composure was in ashes. Tom swore that Tord could feel the sweat on his arm. “Sorry... I guess.”

Tord smirked, “What? Are you uncomfortable with me being this close?” He seemed quite proud of himself. “That’s just payback for going into my breathing zone.”

“When did I-“ 

Edd shushed the both of them. “Stop your jabbering, you Neanderthals. It’s time for the main event!” Edd turned off the lamp next to him and the room was pushed into darkness. 

Then the famed Cola ad began.

Although Tom would never tell Edd, he wasn’t as pumped as him and Matt for Cola Day. No doubt he’ll support Edd, but he doesn’t have to enjoy it. What makes it worse is that Edd would rewind to see it again. And again. 

Tom leaned on the arm rest and stared blankly at the TV screen, every now and then looking over to the right of him. When he glanced over at Tord for the thousandths time, Tord sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. His phone lay open and on his lap. 

Tom nudged Tord’s side and whispered, “You good?” Tom asked with a smile, cheeks slightly blushed. 

Tord lifted his head at the nudge and looked at Tom in surprise. “Oh! Uh, yeah.” He looked away quickly. His eyes landing on the TV. “I’m fine.”

Tom nodded and went back to staring into the darkness. Panic sinking into him. “Did I say something wrong?” Tom mumbled into his hand. Maybe he was just overthinking it all. Maybe Tord was stressed out about some work related thing. The work that Tord always refused to talk about. 

Or maybe Tord didn’t much care for Tom.

While there were many other reasons for Tord being dismissive, that last one was the only one to stick. That one thought made Tom’s hands tremble. He knew why. And he wasn’t allowed to slap himself in the face to make the thought go away. 

So that little thought just bounced around the inside of Tom’s brain. One little observation. Yet it made Tom draw his legs and shoulders closer to himself. He had a plan to get rid of the thought. 

Just cut himself off from the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh I’ve been gone for a while haven’t I?


	9. This Feels Special

Avoiding Tord was easier than you’d think. Even with them being roommates and all. He would make a quick turn around the corner, out of sight. When Edd or Matt wanted a household holiday, Tom would make up an excuse. “My cousin’s visiting today.” Or, “I said I’d cover my buddy’s shift at work.”

Matt usually fell for them. Edd on the other hand, would not. But for some reason Edd never stopped him. 

Most times Tom would end up wandering the streets around the house. He memorized the short cuts and dead ends. On this particular night, Tom was dipping out of a marathon of every single Jimmy Newtron episode. 

After going down an alley, hopping a fence, and pushing through random foliage, Tom got to the old apartment buildings. It was late and the sun had gone down already. There were lamps lining the side of the apartments, moths fluttered around each of them. 

Everyone knew about them. The city hall decided to build them, expecting people to eagerly join the neighborhood. Not enough seemed to want to come though. Instead of tearing it down, they just pretended it didn’t exist. 

As Tom walked up to one of the ground floor rooms, he saw, in the corner of his eye, a steady stream of smoke going up from the roof. It spiraled into the sky, mixing into the stars.

Tom slid the sliding glass door of the apartment open and carefully walked in. The room was empty except for cobwebs and the ceiling light that lay off. Pulling out his phone, Tom turned on the phone flash light. 

He remembered exploring this place during the day, but the apartments during the night were different. It wasn’t scary.

It felt special. 

Up the winding staircase, up and up. Moths clung to each wall and the faded lamps flickered without fail. Tom climbed the last staircase and peeked at the roof. 

The roof was covered in mattresses, each one old and musty. Some of them with holes, exposing the springs inside. And on top of the mattress in the center of the roof, was Tord. 

He was laying there with a hand behind his head and the other holding a cigarette between his pointer and thumb. Tord was staring up at the night sky. At this point in the night, not every star was out. Only some had decided to pop into view. 

After a minute of staring, Tom remembered he was avoiding said Tord. Tom turned around to head back, but his stomach immediately collided with the stair railing. He made the loudest irking noise in existence. 

Tord immediately bolted upright. “Who’s there?”

Tom groaned in pain. “Goddamn railing ruinin’... I’ll kill it. No hesitation. Gosh dang man.” Tom mumbled. 

“Tom?” Tord raised an eyebrow. 

Slumped over on himself, Tom face a weak wave. 

Tord let out a laugh and walked in front of Tom. “Haven’t seen each other in a while, huh, Jehova’s Witness?” One tiny part of Tord’s tone sounded upset. 

Tom used the railing to pull himself up onto his feet. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He face Toed a sort of half smile. “Anyways.” Tom looked anywhere but at Tord. “What are you doing here?”

“How about we both answer that question?” Tord smiled. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tom laughed awkwardly. “Yeah alright, fair point.” He looked up from the ground. “I just...” He was definitely not telling Tord he was flat out avoiding him and just failed miserably. “... really don’t like Jimmy Nuetron.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m fond of him either.” Tord chuckled.

“Is that why you’re not with Edd and Matt?”

Tord shook his head. “Nope.” He started to walk toward where he was laying before. “I come here pretty often actually.”

“Actually?”

“Actually!” Tord chuckled. “It’s really quiet out here. It’s not like many people around here wanna bother hopping a fence.”

“I guess the teens around here need to step up theirs game.”

Tord just laughed again. Then he sat down on the mattresses again and patted next to him, looking at Tom expectantly. 

Tom’s knees were shaking and he felt extremely top heavy, about ready to fall over. But he stumbled his way over and sat down next to Tord. His heart racing all the while. 

“Now lay down and try to tell me this isn’t peaceful as hell.”

The sky was a solid black, endless. The stars sprinkled out into it with perfect randomness. The trees that sat on the sides of the apartments loomed into view. Winding into view and framing the view of the stars. It was enchanting. 

Tom heard a snicker. 

“I told you it’s amazing here.”

Tom smiled at Tord.

This feels special.


End file.
